


Secret Dating

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Day 3 Cherry Blossom/Rose, F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Ann wasn’t going to crack. She wasn’t! No way! She wasn’t going to fall for his traps!“ANN! Chocolates again?! Who is this secret admirer of yours?!”“I really have no idea who this admirer is,”  Ann began twirling her hair.She lied.She knew who exactly they came from.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109
Collections: Shuann Week 2020





	Secret Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everybody! Another fic for Shuann week! This is for Day 3: Cherry Blossom/Rose! This was also fun to write! I got inspired by other stories and media again but put my own little twist to it. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy! till next time! Special shout out to Redvelvetkitty for helping me with this story! Thanks again!

Ann wasn’t going to crack. She wasn’t! No way! She wasn’t going to fall for his traps.

“ANN! Chocolates again?! Who is this secret admirer of yours?!”

“Yeah! That’s the third time this week!” said one of her other classmates.

Ann pulled out a fake smile and giggled.

Her voice became a pitch higher than normal.

“I really have no idea who this admirer is,” Ann began twirling her hair.

She lied.

She knew who exactly they came from… A certain smug leader of the phantom thieves.

Two weeks ago, Ann and Ren started dating. It was a sweet moment and her heart rejoiced, but Ann decided that it was best they kept their relationship a secret from everyone. It didn’t feel right for the situation and it might affect their dynamic with the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

Ren hesitated at first, but eventually agreed with her. He said that if she ever slipped up, he wouldn’t be mad that she mentioned their relationship.

Ann wasn’t sure what he meant by that… but she knew now.

He wanted her to screw up and tell the world that the handsome, annoying, smug, yet kind boy sitting behind her was her boyfriend.

Thus, the constant gifts showered upon her during class continued. Since Monday, chocolates of different kinds were left on her table with affectionate letters addressed to her. Her classmates wondered who the secret admirer was.

Ann wasn’t going to break from Ren’s antics. Those sweet words of his in the letters were testing her. But nope. Ann wasn’t going to budge from her decision.

She decided not to even acknowledge them as his when the two of them were alone. Even after school, she didn’t say a peep to Ren at all.

But, she knew… She definitely knew it was from him. Ann swore she could imagine him with a huge grin on his face.

“Come on, Ann. Tell us! Do you have a boyfriend?” asked another classmate.

Ann swore she heard a chuckle from Ren behind her.

“Nope! No boyfriend… Still single. I swear most boys our ages are so IMMATURE,” she said.

Ann could feel the gaze of Ren’s eyes on her back.

“Hmmph.” Ann whispered.

 _“I’m not going to lose, Ren Amamiya,”_ she said internally.

Ann opened the pack of chocolates, and saw it was her favorite flavor.

_“Gah. He’s good. He knows exactly what I like.”_

Ann decided to taste one and pack the rest for later.

Ann glanced over the envelope where her name was written on. She knew for sure there were more sweet praises written to her within them but she decided to stuff it straight to her bag.

“Aren’t you going to read it?” asked the boy behind her.

Ann turned around and saw him with a huge grin on his face.

Ann rolled her eyes.

“Maybe later. It’s not important.”

Ren leaned back on his chair and smirked.

“You’re just going to disregard the hard work of this secret admirer of yours?” he asked.

Ren looked at Ann with his caring and sweet gaze. Ann blushed a little and almost fell for his stupid act.

_“NO ANN! Don’t be fooled! Those adorable grey eyes of his mustn’t sway you!”_

“Yeah, Ann. That’s kinda mean! Even if you don’t feel the same way!” said another classmate.

“It’s fine. I’ll read it later,” she said. She turned her head around and quickly looked down. She hoped her hair covered her rose-tinted cheeks.

_“I swear… Ren Amamiya. It’s either I really love you… or really hate you. Grrr.”_

Ann wasn’t going to break. She promised.

*****

The next day, as Ann entered her classroom, she noticed a larger crowd of people surrounding her seat.

_“Oh god… What now?”_

Ann gasped when she finally saw what everyone was looking at.

Her seat was covered with bouquets of roses of varying colors. It was quite beautiful how it was decorated. What made everyone gasp was the sheer amount of it. She literally couldn’t even see her seat anymore! There were just so many! On top of the decorations, she saw a larger box of chocolates and a huge card which simply said “I <3 YOU.”

_“This was overkill.”_

“Oh my god! Ann! Seriously?! Who is this person?!” asked her seatmate.

“Yeah! This isn’t just some simple crush!”

“It might be a bit overboard… but wow.”

The various statements filtered through her head.

Ann began to look for the culprit and noticed he wasn’t at his seat.

She turned around and saw him enter the classroom.

 _“How did he set up the roses?!”_ she wondered.

Ren looked at everybody and feigned ignorance.

“What’s going on?” He sounded like he had no clue.

_“You little shit.”_

“Ann’s secret admirer dropped off more gifts!” said Mishima.

“He flooded her with roses.” said another classmate.

Ren smiled and looked at Ann.

“Wow… that guy must REALLY be in love with you.”

Ann stared at him for a moment with an unamused look.

“That guy is crazy!” she angrily whispered to him.

Ren chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t know. It seems like what he’s trying to do… it’s slowly working.” Ren raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ann stomped her foot and started to approach Ren.

“REN AMAMIYA—-“

But before she could interrogate him further, Ms. Kawakami entered the classroom and saw the spectacle of what was going on.

“Ms. Takamaki. Can you care to explain what is the meaning of the display on your seat? I see what seems to be nearly a hundred roses… Is that chocolate too? Is this some weird early Valentine’s Day prank. I am not amused. Explain yourself.”

Ann was speechless.

_“This is not my fault!”_

“Wait! Ms. Kawakami! This was a gift! From a secret admirer!”

Ms. Kawakami folded her arms in front of her chest.

“A secret admirer? Isn’t that amount of roses a BIT over the top for a simple gift?”

Ann tried to explain. It did sound crazy, but this was Ren though.

_“I’m not going to break… I’m not going to break…”_

“It’s true! I’m not making it up!” she said.

Ann looked at her classmates and began to see doubt-filled looks on their faces.

“Was Ann trying to seek attention by pretending to get gifts?” she heard one of her classmates say.

“No! That’s not true! I wouldn’t do that! It’s… It’s…”

Ann looked around and saw that Ren was just silently looking at her. He was amused by the situation.

_“I’m not going to break. I’m NOT BREAKING…”_

She broke.

“REN AMAMIYA! SAY SOMETHING!!!” she said out loud.

There were several gasps heard throughout the classroom.

“AMAMIYA-SAN IS THE SECRET ADMIRER?!” said a boy from the class.

“Wait!? He’s the one who’s been giving the gifts?!” said another girl.

Ms. Kawakami was quiet as she observed the two of them.

Ann was red-faced as she stared at him. She waited for his reaction. What she didn’t expect was Ren looking surprised.

“What? Why would I shower you with gifts? What am I to you?!” he said. His face looked baffled.

Ann lost it.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MY STUPID BOYFRIEND!!!”

Another gasp from the class.

“THOSE TWO ARE TOGETHER?!”

Ann suddenly felt timid all of a sudden.

_“Oh God. What have I done?!”_

Ann slowly looked up and saw Ren’s face. He began to laugh out loud.

“Okay! Okay! I admit it! It was me!”

Ren approached Ann and suddenly embraced her.

More gasps were heard throughout the class.

“I am hopelessly in love with Ann Takamaki. I am her boyfriend.”

“I hate you,” Ann whispered into his shirt.

“No you don’t,” he whispered back.

The class went into an uproar as they all huddled around both Ren and Ann.

Now, everyone knew.

“Gah… I should have just said we were together in the first place instead of this mess.” said Ann.

Ren chuckled.

“Maybe you should have,” said Ren.

The first fifteen minutes of class were filled with questions for the couple. Ms. Kawakami sighed and shook her head at the whole situation.

“Teenagers.”


End file.
